Some electronic systems include a storage drive that can store data on a removable storage medium. Because the storage medium is removable, the data on the storage medium can be written by one or more storage drives. Further, one or more portions (e.g., sectors) of a storage medium may malfunction. The malfunction may be caused by the storage medium itself or by a drive while accessing the storage medium. Having information by which such malfunctions may be diagnosed would be desirable.